House Kilgor
'House Kilgo'r is a Vandal house that resides in the Kingdom of Lucerne inside the major city of Lucerne. House Kilgor is a vassal house of House Shephard, and is devoted in their loyalty to House Shephard. House Kilgor is known for being the founder and dominent supporter of the Aevine sect of the Dragonoph religion which dictates that Aerene is the wife of Glaurung and is the second most powerful member of the dragon Pantheon. House Kilgor has the words "Life begins and ends with the Black" and this goes along with their commitment to the Aevine sect of the Dragonoph religion where in they worship Aerne above the other Dragons. House Kilgor's sigil is always a black flag with the letter K stitched into the middle, and this is maintained throughout their holdings. Originally made up of Vandals migrating southward during the Great Migration the members of House Kilgor suffered great losses during the Driving Tide, and because of this they designed their House heraldry as a broken flag. Following the Driving Tide they followed House Lovie into Lucerne, and over time became the vassal house of the more powerful House Shephard. This relationship has continued into since the days of the Driving Tide, and the members of House Kilgor can be counted on as the most loyal vassal house for House Shephard. History Early History Valley of Lucerne Driving Tide Main Article : Driving Tide Kingdom of Lucerne Main Article : Kingdom of Lucerne House Shephard Main Article : House Shephard Noteable Members Family Members Main Branch *Addler Kilgor. Died during the Driving Tide, the first leader of House Kilgor. **Urs Kilgor. Died during the Driving Tide **Till Kilgor. Died during the Driving Tide **Addler Kilgor II. Died during Bloody Supper ***Ralph Kilgor. Died during the Battle of Lyons. ****Gretchen Kilgor. Died of Old Age *****Carla Kilgor ******Sigmund Gradlin. Died during the Battle of Lyons. *******Ezio Kilgor. was named Ederiz as his last name to keep the shame of his bastar birth from the public eye. ******Leopold Kilgor *******Elli Kilgor ********John Kilgor *********Mary Kilgor *********Ashton Kilgor. *******Corina Kilgor ********Mathis Kilgor *********Menno Kilgor *********Ottila Kilgor *********Corina Kilgor II. *******Poldi Kilgor ********Alice Kilgor (Alice Labeouf) *********Ezio Kilgor II. *********Melly Kilgor *****Jorg Kilgor. Died during the Invasion of Westbridge ******Gunda Kilgor. Died during the birth of Velten Kilgor *******Velten Kilgor House Krane Branch See Also : House Krane Jutta Kilgor was the daughter of Addler Kilgor II. and the sister of Ralph Kilgor thus making her a major member of House Kilgor but she was married to Hanzal Krane. *Jutta Kilgor. Died of old age **Hanzal Krane. Died during The Journey ***Martin Krane. Died during the First Battle of Castle Stragnarax ****Ophelia Krane. Killed herself for unknown reason *****Crayden Krane *****Alice Krane. Died at an early age of sickness *****Kathy Krane ***Rike Krane ****Varian Krane *****Dolian Krane *****Hanzal Krane II. *****Nadine Krane *****Paulina Krane. Died during the Fall of Tree Hill Other Noteables Sworn Houses Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Vandals Category:Vassal house of House Shephard Category:Houses in Europe